


证明

by Astrollnut



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 在帮助克劳斯戒毒时，事情出现了一些偏差。迭戈pov。disclaimer：我不拥有他们。
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	证明

从（义）警这些年，关于瘾君子，我一直坚信着一个信条，那就是永远，永远不要相信一个毒瘾发作的人。永远不要相信他的那怕一句话、一个单词。甚至是一个表情。

但我回想起了刚才的那一幕。那可能是这么多年来头一次，我见识到了克劳斯为除了那些可憎的红白粉末或是街边小巷里的兜帽男子之外的人或物流泪。我相信那时的他是真诚的，那时的眼泪是真诚的。也就是在那时，我决定帮他。

然而现在，伴着酸痛的手腕以及嗡嗡作响的耳朵，我不得不提醒了一遍自己这么做的理由。并在心中复述：克劳斯事后就会明白，这是为了他自己好。起码，最困难的部分已经过去了：一个一只手的男人制伏另一个两只手的男人，并用一只手将他绑在椅子上。然而要说制伏也许不太准确，毕竟克劳斯是自愿的。至少，一开始的时候是。我叹了口气，经过刚刚的那番折腾，全身上上下下简直没有不痛的地方。

自然，这其中也包含了我的鼓膜。我酸溜溜地想，你小子用这种口气和词汇对我说话时，知道我现在是残障人士吗？而且还是你哥哥？或许他确实知道。社交礼仪并非克劳斯的长处。唉。我又叹了口气，手上动作丝毫不敢停。

“我想尿尿，”他装出一副真诚模样。我把脚死死踩着椅子丝毫不敢放松，然后把绳子又围着他绕了一圈儿。

“不，你不想。”话说回来，一开始克劳斯选的这地方确实很适合戒毒初期的独处。

“迭戈戈戈！我真的想尿尿！真的！”

我顿了顿，站到了他身前，看着他的表情。他的眼睛睁得大大的仰头看着我，一脸无辜。

“好吧。那你尿吧。我会替你保密的。”

他咬牙切齿地看着我，眼睛一下子好像要冒出火来。

“你个贱人！”

我充耳不闻。

“你他妈放开我！我说了，我不戒了！放开我你这个臭傻——”最后一个绳结已经绑上，我终于能腾出手抓过来一条毛巾了。

世界一下子安静了，我用那只终于空闲了的好手掏了掏耳朵。嘿！至少小拇指还不痛嘛。

“你知道有多少人对我的周到服务求之不得吗？”我和那双抹了过多眼影的蓝眼睛对视。

“唔唔呜，唔，唔呜，吽姆。”是他的回答。

“放开你？你，这个，傻逼？”诶哟，这可不怎么友好。妈妈当初是怎么教你的。我盘膝坐到了他面前的地上长舒了一口气。脊椎骨在用嘎嘣声向我颂唱感激的赞歌。

他看我的视线更热切了。或是说痛恨，取决于观众所支持的对立面。伴随视线的是连续不断的哼声。也许这么做确实不太人道，尤其是对待自己兄弟时。我反省了大约一秒。

“前提是你好好说话，”我警告道。

他不出声了，然后无辜地点了点头。我探过身取下了他嘴里的毛巾。他咳了几下，吸了吸鼻子。

久违的平静降临了房间。

我倒是对此并无异议。把毛巾搭在右侧他并拢的大腿上，我小心翼翼地摆正伤臂，把好手放在了毛巾上。右侧靠着的大腿提供了不错的支撑。突然之间，我甚至真的感觉宁静。至少是一丝幻象。有那么一瞬间，靠着他温暖的身躯，我不再记得憎恨，甚至不再牵挂着复仇。昏黄的灯光和惨淡的月光中无数尘粒漂浮。我看着门外的走廊。头顶远处的阁楼方向隐约传来一阵脚步声和说话声。看来卢瑟和爱丽森回到他们的秘密基地了。

然而没过多久，他用一枚石子击破了易碎的幻象。

“你只是为了你自己。”他轻声嘟哝，眼睛看着我。我分辨不出他是不是真心。

不论是与不是，它都成功了。我瞪着他。这是个饵。一个圈套。一株毒草。我低下头，深呼吸。

我沉默地坐着。我提醒了一遍自己这么做的理由，并复述：克劳斯事后就会明白，这是为了他自己好。并复述。并复述。

再抬起头时，他仿佛一丝都没动。但他的眼神变了。变成了饶有兴致。他在研究。有那么一刻，他似乎在看我的身后。然后他移回视线。现在它发出的是恶意的光。

“我觉得我说对了，迭戈。”他以一个被捆在椅子上的人所能摆出的最大程度的惬意靠在了椅背上。一瞬间，之前的迫切和焦急恍如隔世。

我错开了与他的对视，看向窗外。窗外不见月亮踪影。我在心中复述：这是个饵。一个圈套。一株毒草。

“你不这么想吗？我亲爱的迭戈？”他戏剧性的惊讶佐以浓浓的蜜糖，眉毛挑起的弧度恰到好处。

“我一开始确实相信你也是为了我好，但我仔细一想嘛，”如果换个位置，我会向克劳斯的演技献上热情掌声。他的被背叛的伤心、恍然大悟的后见之明以及埋藏其中的刻薄浑然一体。“啧啧啧，”他舔了舔嘴唇。现在加入的是兴奋。窗外只有惨淡的乌云。月光打在地上。我环顾了一圈屋子。我甚至不记得老宅有这间屋子了，也不记得它以前是用作何等用途。不过我记得那盏灯。从前，妈妈会。格蕾丝会......妈妈，从前会哼着小调轻轻擦拭它，一手轻轻托在灯罩下，另一只手用布子缓缓拂过。然后按着底座，擦拭支架。她用余光看到了我，然后她直起了身子冲我微笑——

“这是关于你的，”他循循善诱的声音打断了我的回忆，“关于可怜的迭戈，该怎么重新证明自己的价值。该怎么重新变成妈妈的好儿子，”黄色的灯光陡然刺眼了起来。我咬紧下巴。复述：这是一株毒草。永远不要相信他们。克劳斯事后就会明白。“——渴望啊，但你不能。太迟了。你救不了她。她救不了你。不论你做什么，都没法挽——”我心里很清楚，毒瘾是恶魔的低语，它会把人变得面目全非。我尝试乐观一些：至少，克劳斯还没有出现戒断反应。那才是最难搞的。万一他拉裤子还要我收拾。

悪。

伴随着丰富的想象，我的乐观尝试失败了。

克劳斯的嗡嗡声滔滔不绝。我真不知道他是怎么练就的这么一番口才。

“——亲亲好警官女士的吧，英姿飒爽，巾帼英雄，叫什么来着——”我倏地转头。与此同时，我的心中警钟轰鸣。

太迟了。

克劳斯闭嘴了。他满意地勾起嘴角，露出一个得手的浅笑。

我闭上了眼睛，在眼皮的掩护下翻了个白眼儿。我简直就像只愚蠢的金鱼，见到饵就咬。永远不要听一个吸毒者所说的话。可惜一只手捂不住两只耳朵。说起来容易做起来难。唉。

“——可真是个好姑娘，又年轻，又漂亮。还有个好工作好男友。哦不对，害死她的工作可不是好工作。害死她的人？当然也不是咯。我可爱的迭戈，我当然不是在说你，我只是在说没有兑现诺言的那个人。哦？你说那个人就是他？”他煞有介事地冲着虚空点头。“哎呀。我的好哥哥，这可不好，你这么对女孩儿，以后——”

我猛地站起身，抓起了他腿上的毛巾，准备——

“所以你承认了，”他不紧不慢地说，悠哉游哉地看着我右手抓着的毛巾，“请继续。”他冲我的右手点了点头。

我僵住了。克劳斯确实像父亲很久之前说的那样，有无可估量的潜力，我苦涩地想。他说的没错。只除了一个论点。然而就算如此，辩论的结局从开始时就已注定，我是赢不了的。

我坐回原地，把毛巾重新搭在他并拢的大腿上，再小心翼翼地摆正伤臂，最后把好手支在了毛巾上。

“既然如此，请容我继续？二位？”他看向我的左侧，然后郑重其事地点了点头，“当然，我也这么觉得。”然后他又深深赞同地点了点头，“没错，正是。’法律的原则是功过不相抵’，他只是想做些自以为的好事来让自己的良心过得去罢了。或许是虚荣心也说——”

不要听一个吸毒者的话。

然而我能感觉到大脑在犹豫。

但这确实——

不。我恶狠狠地想。这是为了克劳斯。不论事实如何。不论事实如何。

然后我自嘲一笑。我竟然承认了。这是我第一次承认，尽管是在心里。我确实辜负了她。从各个方面。

”好吧，“我被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。我清了清嗓子，低下了头看着自己盘起的双腿。“好吧。我承认，我对不起她。但有一点你说错了。我不是为了我自己，”我犹豫了一下，“至少大部分不是。“我抬头和他对视。”你要知道，戒毒是漫长而痛苦的过程，而且需要他人的帮助，我——”

“给我证明，”我被他的语调吓了一跳。有一瞬间，我竟然瑟缩了一下。他的眼神是冷酷的冰，“我不相信。”

我嗤之以鼻，我不证明又能如何。我转过身背靠着他，准备休息一会儿，然而紧接着，我掠过门口的目光顿住了。然后灵光一闪，我为什么不…逃跑这个词或许有些难听，不如说是撤退。转进也不错。我撑着地板站起身，准备向门口转进。我这辈子都没有像现在这样佩服自己的机智。

“你要知道，你不可能一直把我绑在这里，你也不可能无时无刻守在我身边，”他平淡地说。我头一次觉得这个小房间竟然这么空旷，到门的距离竟然这么遥远。“给我证明，不然就给我松绑。”

唉。我停下了脚步，回过头看向坐在椅子上的那个小恶魔。他正直直地盯着我。正如老爹所说，无可估量的潜力。于作恶一途。

我拖着双脚走到他面前，认命地和他对视。黑色的眼影可真是再完美不过的烘托。“好吧。好吧，你要我怎么证明？”不论是什么证明。我暗下决心。不惜一切代价，成败在此一举。

他露出了胜者的微笑。表情头一次这么真实。他享受着这一时刻，足足有一分钟。期间邪恶的眼珠子不停乱瞄，邪恶的脑袋瓜不停运转。然后他眼神一亮，我心里一沉。

他上下打量了我一眼，然后慢吞吞地说道，“既然是为了证明你是为了我的，唔，’大部分是为了我’的利益，据你所说。那就用一件只有利于我的事证明，你是为了我才这么干的，你同意吗？”

我点了点头，他说的有道理。我补充道，“而我如果给出证明，那你就必须戒毒。”

“当然，”他理所应当地点了点头。“那么，请允许我事先问一下，你现在还是直男吗？”

我对我的听力产生了短暂的怀疑。然后是对我的大脑皮层。

直男？这个词从他的嘴里冒出来，绝对是一项恶兆。我强自维持着若无其事和镇定自若。

“当然，”我说。

紧接着，他露出了胜券在握的微笑。“既然如此，我亲爱的哥哥，我要求的证明是一次口活儿。”

他看着我。准确地讲，是哑口无言的我。我早该料到的。从听到直男——不，从给他松开毛巾的那刻起，我就应该料到这一刻了。

“请，不想动嘴的话就请动手吧。”

我凸着眼睛低头看着得意忘形的克劳斯。他确实有资格得意。毕竟，他所用的武器和工具只是一张嘴巴。

但。臭小子，你开心得太早了。我咬了咬牙。

”好！”

克劳斯的笑僵住了，他犹疑了一下，问道，“动手的好？”

我恶狠狠地瞪着他，咬牙切齿地说，“动！嘴！”

现在轮到他眼球突出眼眶、嘴巴蹦不出个响屁了。我的心里竟然荒谬地有了一丝自得。他愣愣地看着我，眼里划过一丝——感动？同情？怜悯？欲望？昏沉的光下，我分辨不清。而不管是什么，它（或是它们）也都如轻烟一般飞快地消失了。

我在心中复述：永远不要理会一个毒瘾者。是的。专注于任务，给出我的证明。不管是证明给他，还是证明给我自己。

我复述：“我动嘴。”

我看着他。克劳斯的表情慢慢平静下来——眼神回归一汪无波的湖水，然后严肃地点了点头。

很好。双方皆已同意协议。我深深吸了一口气。地球仿佛在三秒内变成了盛夏。我看着克劳斯的眼神，想要探寻出个究竟，但结果一无所获。既然如此——

鉴于我的伤臂，我挪到了他的左脚旁，缓缓跪下。一只脚，另一只脚。好了。胯部卡着他的小腿，仰头看向他的脸。最后一次确认。他冷冷地看着我，张了张嘴。但最后，他一声没吭。

我在心中重复：不惜一切代价。

我暗自祈祷别有人现在路过这个偏僻的小屋，然后我拉开他的拉链。同样身为男性，我从外面就可以看出他还没硬。我叹了口气。好吧，弟弟。要是你能硬得起来的话，我就给你证明。

我瞥了他一眼。他的表情有了一丝松动，但还是一言不发。很好。

无需继续确认，也无需继续拖延，我用没受伤的右手抚上他的阴茎。

手感...大同小异。我想道。我惊讶地发现，我的厌恶并不如我所预想的那样强烈。但，也绝对称不上喜爱，我得出结论。

我目前对它的感觉是正常人在摸到自己弟弟的屌的时候的感觉吗，我有些好奇。还是说我有潜在的同性恋倾向？或是乱伦倾向？不对，准确地讲，我俩并没有血缘关系，但......

一声轻咳打断了我出神的哲思，我看向他。他的脸背着光，眉头微皱，像是在思考；或是催促。我重新低下头，感觉自己的脸烧得比刚才更红了。于此同时，他竟然还能保持无动于衷。我深深地敬佩他。

我握住他的阴茎，小心将它从裤子中释放出来。诶哟！

“嘶！”克劳斯对我怒目而视。

牛仔裤的拉链是此案的罪魁祸首。我歉意地看了他一眼，然后嘟哝道，“抱歉。”

他的阴茎软垂状态下的长度也不算短，有我半掌环握粗。我在心里把它和自己的比较了一下。唔，感觉不相上下。我拽了拽他的牛仔裤，将它拉到椅子所能容忍的最低位置。他配合着抬了抬屁股。

一边回想着我实践在自己身上的技巧，我一边撸动着，时不时轻轻捏一下根部。看来不论他有没有、也不论有多少，他对这个的抵触都被不知什么感情所压倒了。只花了二十多秒，他的宝贝儿就立了起来。

我观察着它。在淡淡的月光下，它的颜色是深粉色，勃起状态下的茎干不是很粗，但头部确实不小。不得不说，这是我这辈子第一次近距离观看另一个男性的生殖器。而且不只是随便一个男性，这个男性是我弟弟。我好奇这世上有没有能准确形容这种古怪的词儿。多半没有。我深吸一口气，一时间好像全身的血液都涌到了我的脸上。

“迭戈...”我看了他一眼，缓缓流转的冷光打在他的右脸和身侧。他的脸上挂着迟疑，但他又不做声了。我捏了捏它的头部，只收获一枚瞪视。

于是我低下头继续开垦起了未知的领域。他没有割过包皮，不过，凭我自己的经验，他还没完全勃起。我叹了口气。既然决定要做，那就做到最好。

我往手上唾了口唾沫，然后重新握住他的阴茎。他连抖都没抖。我上下撸动了一下，它变硬了一些。说实在话，撸的过程乏善可陈，更何况我只有一只手能用。我只能偶尔用拇指肚摩擦冠沟背处，时不时换个角度，然后手心轻轻扫过龟头。手掌下到根部时轻轻按摩他的囊袋。不得不说，将我仅有的经验应用于实处，效果竟然还不错。他的宝贝儿现在直愣愣地翘着，玲口还冒了水儿。然而最令我惊讶的是，这个话唠在此期间竟然一言未发。我抬头看了他一眼。嚇。他正死死咬着牙，不知道是爽得还是吓得。

随你便咯，老弟，该上正菜了。

我挪了挪膝盖。这个位置相当尴尬，有椅子扶手的阻挠，我只能俯在他的腿上，胳膊从扶手下面穿过。他配合地抬起了腰。

我看着面前的宝贝。我承认我刚才的观察不够充分。完全勃起时，它的上面有几道青筋，龟头是鲜艳的红色，丝毫没有羞耻感地冲着斜上方笔直地立着，就在我观察的这几秒，龟头的小口就又冒出一珠晶莹的液体。我一边用拇指将它抹开，一边做了一番心理建设。

这是为了克劳斯。我在心里重复道。

我缓缓凑向他的阴茎。他没有后退。但也可能只是因为客观条件不允许。不管怎样，我没敢看他的表情。不论他是嫌弃、厌恶、冷漠、痛恨、鄙夷......——不论什么表情都会令我丢盔卸甲落荒而逃。

手握着根部，嘴唇以毫米计的距离，腥味和麝香味。再熟悉不过。我深吸一口凉凉的空气，张开了嘴。伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔它的头部。手中已经彻底硬了的柱体又硬了一分。

真的假的诶，老弟。你让我说什么好。

我没敢发表评论，也没敢抬头。我舔舐着龟头，前液冒得更快了。而我的右手就好像握着一把烙铁。对了，还有右手。我撸动了一下右手。胸前贴着的大腿传来一丝颤抖。很好。

我含住他的龟头，然后开始用舌头在上面打转儿。这个方法很有效。我立马得到了紧贴着的身体的反馈。于是我遵照此项方法，舌头摩擦他的龟头，舌尖挑过沟棱，然后戳了戳马眼。

反响强烈。我喜乐参半。不知道该骄傲还是该感到羞耻，然而我确实发现我竟然对这个还挺有天赋。

我上下动着右手，舌头的工作也没停，没过一会儿，他就开始挺胯了。像个毛头小子似的。

我回忆着看过的黄片中女主角的步骤，然后试着学习她的动作和技巧。然后是吞到嘴里。我尝试了一下。

“嗷！”我赶紧张开嘴。忘记收牙了。我抬头看着他。看来脸红的不止我一个。可惜他目前正在对我翻白眼儿。“迭戈，你确定你刚刚的动作对我有利？”他质问。

“呃。”我低下头，感觉刚刚稍微褪去的潮红又涌上脸颊了，“抱歉。一回生二回熟。”

他没再搭话，于是我回到了任务之中。轻轻捏一捏软了一些的阴茎，我重新含住了它。无需费力，它就又硬得像武棍似的了。我这回小心地收起了牙齿，然后将它更深地含入嘴中。这回他发出的不是痛呼而是呻吟。我勉强用余光向上看去，他的喉结上下耸动，身上一层亮晶晶的汗。他微仰着头，我看不到他的表情。或许他在幻想他的戴维。

“嗯...”他的大腿绷紧了，肌肉抵着我的胸口。我回顾了一遍那位敬业的女老师的课程。唔。接下来是。

我松开了握着根部的右手，先是向上游去，划过他绷紧的小腹，直达胸口，然后犹豫了一下。我要捏吗？呃。

我没有武断尝试，先轻轻蹭了蹭以作试探，结果喜人。他的乳头硬得很快，我稍微捏了捏，很柔韧。我扬起眉毛看向他，他嘶声皱眉，不过表情倒只有埋怨。他动了动胯。

哦！对了！

我又忘了。

我舌头抵着他的茎背，一上一下继续着之前的运动。右手半心半意地抚摸着他绷紧的腹肌和软弹的胸肌。又湿又滑的。大少爷的皮肤可真好，我想。

咦？我发现了一处秘密。我轻轻挠了挠他的肚脐，立马激起剧烈反应。要不是正被绳子绑着，说不定能窜到天上去。

然而可悲的是，他的剧烈动作戳到了我的伤口，我差点儿就...

我瞪了他一眼。你的命根子还在可真是幸运。

他假意抱歉地咳了咳。

呿。我在心里翻了个白眼儿，然后继续着刚刚中断的除了肚脐眼儿外的其他动作。

随着一上一下的运动，我发现自己越来越熟练了。我甚至尝试了一下片子中的深喉，换来他的一声闷哼。难度虽大，回报也高。膝盖有些硌，我松开嘴顺着茎干的青筋舔了舔，顺便调整了一下姿势，右手握住了他的柱体。经过刚刚的唾液和体液交融，深粉的柱体正闪着可爱的水光，撸动起来啧啧作响。我一边撸动，一边用舌头舔着他的龟头，时不时地用舌尖挑逗，他抖得更剧烈了，呼吸也越来越急促。

终于。我说老弟，你确实也够持久的。

我在心里想着，重新含住了他的阴茎，右手握着他的囊袋轻轻揉捏。借着一起一伏时的余光，我看到他的手正死死抓着扶手。我努力吞咽着，竭力抗拒着喉咙的条件反射。口中的阴茎一鼓一鼓的，个头不小的龟头时不时顶着我的喉咙眼儿，我用舌头舔了舔，他的马眼已经张开了。一丝腥味晕在嘴中。我出神地想，我可能要当选年度最差哥哥了。太不公平了，我做了如此牺牲，最后却要被人唾骂。

“迭戈......我要......嘶...呃啊......”他往后缩了缩。

我的真不在意，老弟，口都给你口了，还在意这些有的没的干嘛，还不如让你彻底爽一下，免得到时候找借口说我不够卖力。我继续着嘴上的动作，频率更快了。到第八秒时，一股热液涌在了我的嘴里，伴随它的是一阵呻吟和喘息。我心里竟然诡异地松了一口气。我含着还在一抽一抽的肉棒，进退两难。干。周围连个桶都没有，我又不敢含着去卫生间。 

我张开嘴，退了开来，看着刚刚还含在嘴里的，正对着我的，一抖一抖的，还没软化的那活儿。我刚准备低头拿毛巾，它就冲我打了招呼。

以一抹白光。

一道热液打在了我的脸上。我被吓到了。本能地喉咙一耸，液体顺流而下。

“咳咳咳，”我差点儿没呛死。好一阵儿，我才喘过气来。光是口活还不满足，你非要搞得这么色情变态吗老弟？说实话，我还是很在意的，老弟。事到如今我只庆幸咱俩幸好不是一个妈生的。而且更重要的是，幸好刚刚没人路过。

我抹了抹脸，恨恨地看着他。克劳斯满脸通红，张口结舌。几乎是生平头一次，脸上还带上了愧疚。

“抱呃歉...”他说。

我无奈地摇了摇头叹了口气，然后盘膝坐在了地上。说到底，都这样了，又有什么区别。跪了半天的膝盖可算是放松了。看了眼他身上的狼藉，我决定好人当到底。拿起地上的毛巾抹干净肉棒，将它塞到了裤子里小心谨慎地拉上裤链，然后又擦了擦手脸和他的裤子。真是一团乱麻。不过，有一点我需要赶紧确认。

“所以，”我等了足够久的时间，才开口道。

“所以？”克劳斯转过目光盯着我，脸上五味杂陈。

“你别现在跟我说你还要吸毒。”你敢这么说我就敢把你一刀阉了。

他拉长了脸，一副吃了耳屎的表情，“您多虑了。”除此之外，他的白眼儿差点没把眼珠子瞪出来。

那就好。不管过程多么荒唐，还付出了巨大的代价，但起码一开始的目的达到了。我在沉默中坐在地上。背靠着他，两腿伸直。月光依旧是刚才的月光。远处隐约传来笑声，阁楼的卢瑟和爱丽森好像在玩过家家。幼稚。

“所以，”等了一会儿，他开口了。

“所以？”我转过身，手架在他的腿上回头看着他。他现在的脸色比起刚才平静多了，不过还是泛着红。

“既然我已经答应了不会再吸毒，你可以给我松绑了吗？”他冲我挑了挑眉，绑在扶手上的胳膊动了动，双手向上抬起。

唔。

仁慈是一项美德。我解开了他后背的绳结。

他没等我解到一半儿就开始自食其力了，而他彻底摆脱束缚的下一秒就是扑过来将我压在地上的那一秒。不仅如此，他还在笑。像疯子一样。

我开始后悔自己的仁慈了。我的伤疼得差点儿没让我灵魂出窍，简直像是从鬼门关溜了一遭。所幸，他在我下决心咬掉他的耳朵或者做出其他过激举动前撑起了自己的身体。

“我接受你的证明，”他咯咯笑个不停，像是个收到梦寐以求的圣诞礼物的小孩。眼睛几乎在发光。

“那挺好的，”我猜。我的注意力全集中在了痛得像是四分五裂的肋骨和已经痛得发麻的胳膊上面。

“你确实是为了我，”他终于平静下来低声说。他一眨不眨地看着我，嘴角还噙着笑。

“那不然呢，”我嗤之以鼻。我难道是因为喜欢这么做才把自己弟弟绑起来，拔下他的裤子，吸他的屌，让他射在脸上还毫无反抗的吗？如果真是这样，那我就太变态扭曲了。

“我也爱你。”我，完，全，没，预料到这个。以及接下来的，嘴对嘴的轻吻。

悪哦，老弟！你吃到自己的——等一下，重点不是这个。你刚才说了啥？你刚才干了啥？

“啥？”我瞪着他。

他近在咫尺的脸又摆出一个微笑，他挑起眉毛，就好像刚刚的问题一下子让他有了无尽的乐趣似的。

“本和我解释说，你——”给我等下。

“你说啥？！！！”我竭力维持到现在的冷静终于崩溃了，全身的血液轰地一下子全涌到了脸上，“你他妈跟跟跟跟-跟我说啥？本也在？什什什什什么时候？”我一把将他从身上推开，连滚带爬地站了起来，看向空荡荡的四周。一片寂静，一个人影儿都没有。当然了。

“呃——”他揉着屁股坐在地上，抬头看着我。这幅表情我已经很熟悉了。 

不。不用回答了。我猜到了。

备注：本，从今天起，我会永远将你的存在铭记于心。

“对了，迭戈。你好像也硬了，需要我帮忙纾解一下吗？”

“谢了不必。”

**Author's Note:**

> 遵照剧中设定，我们可敬可爱的警官女士并未旁观。


End file.
